OMS-09RF RF Dom
The OMS-09RF RF Dom is a mobile suit used by the Mars Zeon that appeared in the video game Mobile Suit Gundam F91: Formula Report 0122. Technology & Combat Characteristics A mass production heavy MS for space combat used by the guerrilla organization Mars Zeon. Its appearance imitates the MS-09R Rick Dom, but its internal parts and systems have been refined with U.C. 0120s technology. In addition to thicker armor and better defense capabilities than other RF series unit, it operates a variety of beam weapons. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the head, the pair of shell firing weapons have high-rate of fire but little power and can't damage the thick armor of a mobile suit, though they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. ;*Scattering Mega Particle Gun :Inspired by the original Dom, two scattering mega particle guns are mounted on the torso of the mobile suit. However, unlike the version used by the original Dom, these are upgraded to be capable of releasing a spray of beam energy powerful enough to cause wide-spread damage to enemy mobile suits. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber emits high-energy Minovsky particles to form a blade-shaped I-field (via manipulation of electromagnetic fields), and then fills this I-field shell with superheated Minovsky particle plasma to produce an effective cutting blade. The RF Dom is equipped with a beam saber stored in the backpack. ;*Grenade Launcher :The RF Dom has a grenade launcher capable of holding two grenades mounted into its backpack. ;*Beam Rifle :Standard range weapon that fires a directed and concentrated burst of mega particles. It can penetrate most materials that have not been treated with an anti-beam countermeasure. ;*360mm Giant Bazooka :A bazooka for MS that fires rocket-propelled 360mm physical rounds. Liquid fuel supplied through a pipe from the RF Dom's hand is injected as a primary propellant, and then the projectile's speed is increased by rocket motor ignition. It is fed by a 10 rounds magazine, and a single round can blow the torso off of an enemy mobile suit. ;*Beam Bazooka :The beam bazooka is essentially a beam rifle but on a slightly larger scale. It fires slower moving mega particles, causing its beam to widen and allowing the beam to cause damage over a greater area, ideal for dealing with battleships or catching multiple mobile suits off-guard. History The OMS-09RF RF Dom was one of several mobile suit designs that Mars Zeon mass-produced and used during their invasion of Earth in the year UC 0122. As with all Oldsmobile Army mobile suits the RF Dom is based on the design of a One Year War-era Principality of Zeon mobile suit, specifically the MS-09R Rick Dom, one of the highest performing machines to be fielded during the war. The RF Dom was a unit that specialized in space combat, surpassing its ancestor in the role with its greater firepower and armor. With its multiple heavy beam weapons it could easily sink warships, while its heavy armor made it difficult to destroy. Variants ;*OMS-09DRF RF Desert Dom Gallery Rfdom.jpg|RF Dom as featured in Gundam War card game Notes and Trivia Reference External Links *OMS-09RF RF Rick Dom on MAHQ.net